Jisatsu
by Raawrrr
Summary: Ino membiarkan Shikamaru pergi sendirian ke hutan. Meski tak tahu hutan mana yang dituju. / For #SIFD18 [Forest] & #INOcentDYE


.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Written for** **#SIFD18 [** **Forest** **] & #INOcentDYE**

* * *

"Pintar bukan berarti akan selalu sukses, Ino."

Dibalik embusan asap rokok yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru, dapat Ino lihat ada sebuah senyum tipis terukir di sana. Namun entah mengapa senyuman itu menusuk ulu hatinya; bagai sebuah kebahagiaan semu yang menutupi rasa sedih mendalam.

Untuk beberapa saat, bibir Ino terkatup rapat, tak kuasa untuk mengucap beberapa patah kata. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, dalam situasi apapun pasti lancar bicara: kasarnya, ia cerewet. Ia takut salah berbicara dan membuat Shikamaru semakin terpuruk.

Rumor tentang keluarga Shikamaru sudah banyak muncul di berita, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman Shikamaru dan menemukan sosok yang dicari tengah merokok di gazebo halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Aku tahu. Syarat untuk sukses bukan hanya pintar, 'kan?"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Ino mulai mengeluarkan suara. Manik _aquamarine_ menatap lurus ke depan, pada beberapa bunga mawar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumah Shikamaru. Ah, pasti bunga itu ditanam oleh Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru. Karena Ino beberapa kali diminta bantuan untuk merawat bunga mawar putih tersebut.

"Yah, banyak faktor yang membuat seseorang sukses."

Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya lalu dibuang ke sembarang arah. Lalu mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menatap ke arah Ino yang masih duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang ingin pergi ke suatu hutan."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alis, "kenapa tiba-tiba? Mau kutemani tidak? Hutan mana?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, ekspresi malas muncul pada roman. Ino terlalu banyak bertanya dalam satu waktu.

"Aku ingin pergi sendiri. Untuk hutannya… nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Err… oke deh?"

Dan itulah akhir dari percakapan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tidak bisa dihubungi semenjak hari itu. Rumahnya pun kosong, terkunci rapat tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. Apakah Shikamaru masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri? Apakah Shikamaru masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mencoba menerima semua masalah yang tengah ia alami?

Ino paham bahwa masalah yang tengah diderita Shikamaru ini bukan masalah kecil, jika Ino berganti posisi dengan Shikamaru maka sudah dipastikan Ino akan menangis kencang dan menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang telah terjadi; putus asa.

Menjadi ahli waris satu-satunya membuat banyak beban, bukan? Apalagi untuk anak konglomerat. Ino tahu bahwa selama ini Shikamaru sudah bekerja keras agar nama keluarganya tetap bagus dipandang publik. Dan Ino juga paham bahwa masalah yang muncul diluar kuasa Shikamaru.

Kedua orangtua Shikamaru tewas terbunuh, perusahaannya bangkrut karena ada pegawai yang berkhianat, semua barang berharga yang tersisa terancam untuk digadaikan.

Ino hampir saja meminta bantuan dari polisi kalau saja surat dari Shikamaru tidak datang ke rumahnya. Kala itu, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, pada pagi hari.

[ _Langit_ _ **biru**_ _indah dipandang. Aku penasaran dengan sesuatu dibaliknya. Andaikata aku bisa pergi ke sana._

 _p.s ponselku aku jual. Kau tak perlu membalas surat ini karena aku tidak di rumah._ ]

Alis Ino terangkat naik, isi dari pesan yang diberikan Shikamaru benar-benar diluar ekspektasi.

"Setidaknya beritahu bagaimana kabarmu dan kau sedang berada dimana sekarang, bodoh."

Ino menghela napas, menyimpan surat dari Shikamaru di dalam meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Sementara ia beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

Tidak ada jadwal untuk pergi ke luar rumah, Ino memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan saja di rumah. Menonton film sembari memakan camilan, atau membaca novel.

Hingga jam dua belas lebih dua puluh, surat kembali datang ke rumahnya.

[ _Aku menatap matahari dengan mata telanjang. Mataku perih tapi aku bisa melihat warna_ _ **kuning**_ _._ ]

Begitu isi dari surat yang diberikan Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi membuat Ino bingung, apa sebenarnya tujuan Shikamaru mengirimkan surat dengan isi tidak jelas begini?

"Shika, kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Surat yang Ino dapat siang ini dimasukkan juga ke dalam meja nakas, bersatu dengan surat tadi pagi.

Jam lima sore lebih sepuluh menit. Ino tengah menyiram bunga yang ia tanam untuk mempercantik halaman rumah. Nada merdu dinyanyikan secara riang, namun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika tukang pos berhenti di depan pagar rumah dan mengatakan bahwa dia datang untuk memberi surat.

Selang dalam genggaman langsung Ino lepas, dibiarkan tergeletak di atas tanah dengan air yang masih mengalir keluar sementara Ino menerima surat dari tukang pos.

"Terima kasih, pak."

Ino berucap ketika surat sudah berada dalam genggaman dan pagar sudah terkunci kembali dengan rapat. Tukang pos hanya tersenyum lalu pamit pergi.

"Hm… sekarang apa lagi?"

Baru saja Ino akan membaca surat yang datang, angin kencang berhembus dan tanpa sengaja surat lepas dari genggaman Ino, mendarat bebas di atas becek air yang keluar dari selang.

"Oh, tidak, tidak!"

Ino agak panik, lantas berjalan cepat menuju tempat surat berada. Telat, kertas itu sepenuhnya basah dan saat Ino angkat… robek. Ino tidak bisa membaca lagi apa isi dari surat tersebut.

"Ah, sial! Shika, maafkan aku," ucap Ino dengan raut penuh penyesalan, seakan-akan Shikamaru ada di sana dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi mukanya kini.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menjadi tidak _mood_. Kegiatan menyiram bunga ia hentikan meski belum tuntas, keran dimatikan sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, dalam hati merutuk akan kebodohannya yang tidak memegang surat dengan erat sehingga tidak terbang bebas diterpa angin.

Tanpa sadar waktu berlalu, sang mentari telah berganti dengan sang purnama, warna gelap kini mulai mendominasi langit. Jam sembilan malam, lebih dua puluh lima menit. Baru saja Ino akan pergi tidur kalau saja tidak ada bunyi bel rumah yang berdering nyaring.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Ino berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

"…. Huh?"

Namun tak ada eksistensi manusia satupun setelah pintu terbuka. Bulu roma berdiri, merasa takut tiba-tiba. Ino yakin tadi ia mendengar bunyi bel namun kenapa saat ini tidak ada satupun orang selain dirinya? Tidak mungkin ada orang iseng malam-malam begini, 'kan?

"Duh, takut. Kalau saja _tou-san_ tidak sedang dinas ke luar kota, aku tidak akan parno begini."

Nekat, Ino melangkah keluar dengan kaki telanjang, lalu berhenti di langkah ke tiga, saat telapak kaki seakan menginjak kertas.

"Surat lagi?"

Ino membungkukkan badan dan mengambil surat tersebut. Tidak mau kejadian tadi sore terulang, yang mana surat terbang bebas setelah diterpa angin, Ino segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

[ _Aku yang memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi entah kenapa hatiku_ _ **berdebar-debar**_ _._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk segalanya, Ino._ ]

Kalimat yang terakhir agak ganjal bagi Ino. Memang tidak ada salahnya untuk mengucap terima kasih, namun… entah kenapa… rasanya aneh jika Shikamaru yang berkata begitu.

"Semoga hanya pikiran burukku saja. Hoam, lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada memikirkan hal tidak penting."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari, namun tidak ada satupun surat yang Ino dapat. Ponsel Shikamaru tidak bisa dihubungi dan Ino pun sudah beberapa kali mencoba mencari di rumah Shikamaru, bahkan sampai bertanya pada tetangga apakah mereka melihat Shikamaru mampir atau tidak, namun hasilnya nihil.

Ino sempat meminta bantuan polisi untuk melacak keberadaan Shikamaru, namun hasilnya sama saja: nihil. Entah memang benar begitu adanya atau para polisi itu tidak mencari secara maksimal.

"Menyebalkan. Seharusnya kau memberikan kontak yang bisa aku hubungi dalam suratmu itu, Shika!"

Lalu hening beberapa saat. Ino yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu langsung melesat pergi menuju kamarnya. Membuka meja nakas kala sudah berada dalam kamar dan mengambil tiga surat dari Shikamaru.

"Semoga aku tidak salah tangkap, kau pasti sedang mencoba untuk memberitahuku sesuatu lewat surat 'kan, Shikamaru?"

Tiga surat ia jajarkan, dibaca ulang secara teliti satu per satu, lalu membulak-balik halaman dari surat yang selesai ia baca ulang.

"Eh? Aku rasa belum membaca ini?"

Surat terakhir dari Shikamaru yang ia terima malam hari. Bagian belakang surat ada tulisan kecil, di sudut kanan bawah.

[ _Satukan kata yang ditulis lebih tebal dari yang lain, maka kau tahu aku pergi ke mana._ ]

"Hm… _biru, kuning, berdebar-debar_. Ah… aku kehilangan satu kata karena surat ketiga basah dan sobek."

Ino mendengus kesal, sedikit mengacak surai pirang yang sengaja ia gerai.

"Oke tenang, Ino. Meski hilang satu kata, itu bukan masalah besar. Kau pasti bisa menemukan apa yang ingin Shikamaru sampaikan."

Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dalam lalu membuang napas perlahan. Ino mengambil ponsel dan membuka situs _Booble_. Tiga kata yang tadi disebut ia satukan dalam kolom search. Dan apa yang ia dapati membuat kedua matanya membola.

Fitur 'mungkin yang anda maksud adalah' dalam situs _Booble_ menjawab pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Tangan Ino gemetar, bibir bagian bawah ia gigit. Rasa sesak pada dada tiba-tiba muncul, begitu menekan. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau tidak lagi mengirim surat ataupun kucari. Kita sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi, 'kan?"

.

.

.

Biru, berarti _Ao._

Kuning, berarti _Ki_

Berdebar-debar, berarti _hara-hara._

Kata yang hilang adalah _ga_.

.

.

.

.

⎯ _ **Suicidal Forest.**_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **An.**

Astaga, nulis apa saya ahahahaha. _Trigger warning_ sih ini. Ngetik ngebut pula. Maaf jika kurang _feel_ karena alur yang begitu rusuh ini ya. *menangys*

Yang penting ku senank bisa nyumbang FF untuk event Ino ini. :"D

Sampai bertemu di lain waktu!


End file.
